


Because of You, I Bloomed

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung fluff, han jisung imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 1.8kWarnings: Get the tissues lol
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Because of You, I Bloomed

_**“Our spot in 20 minutes. I love you.”** _

Looking over the text one last time, you slipped your phone into your back pocket before setting out on your way to the location. No doubt were you confused at the sudden request but you were used to it as Jisung had a tendency to be spontaneous. It was one of the many reasons you’d fallen in love with him–he kept you on the edge of your seat like no other. The wind was calm and the night sky shone brightly with stars, similar to the ones in Jisung’s eyes. As you continued your walk down the empty streets, you tugged your jacket slightly closer as the brisk air crept its way onto your skin, goosebumps rising from the contact.

From a distance, you saw the familiar bench, settled under the glow from the street lamp. A figure dressed in black sat on it, you assumed it to be your boyfriend, as you moved closer. You smiled softly to yourself as you remembered the first time you’d found yourself seated just where he was.

_It was a one Sunday evening, the remains of the sun setting in the distance as you closed your eyes. The wind had been rather intense that night as you curl your legs up into your chest, a cup of steaming hot tea settled delicately in your hands. You cursed yourself for not wearing your scarf as you used your hair to cover the bare skin on your neck, blocking it from the chilled breeze. Although, you didn’t mind the cold, thankful for the warmth of your drink. This was a recurring thing for you—nestled comfortably on your favorite park bench, watching the sunset and drinking your tea. It was the perfect way to wind down from your hectic week and begin the next._

_This particular evening proved to be different from the previous as another person made their way into your company._

_“Excuse me, miss,” a voice called out to you. You pulled your gaze from the sky, the sun no longer visible as you met the eyes of a young man. Tilting your head, you motioned for him to continue._

_“I left my phone at home and I need to call my friend for a ride. Do you have one that I could use?” the boy begged, his eyes filled with hope. You nodded your head, reaching into your pocket to retrieve the item, placing it into his hand. He bowed politely and proceeded to call his friend before giving you your phone back._

_“Thank you..?” he trailed off._

_“Y/N,” you smiled._

_“Thank you Y/N,” he said before continuing. “Mind if I sit while I wait?” You gestured for him to join you. “I’m Jisung, by the way.”_

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You turned, extending your hand in front of you, Jisung placing his own in yours to firmly shake it._

_“The pleasure is all mine,” Jisung grinned cheekily at you, “I hope you don’t mind me asking but why are you sitting here alone?”_

_“I come here every Sunday to ease my mind,” you replied, turning your gaze up to the sky. He nodded in understanding._

_“I hope I haven’t distrubed you too much,” Jisung said apologetically. With a warm smile, you tilted your head at him for a moment._

_“You haven’t. I quite enjoy the company,” you reassured him truthfully, and Jisung smiled with relief._

_“I’m glad to hear that, Y/N,” Jisung said, both of you falling into a comfortable silence as you stared into the night sky._

_The following week, Jisung resurfaced in the park. Except, this time, it wasn’t to ask for your phone or wait for his friend–instead, he simply asked to join you while you relaxed. From that moment on, you no longer found yourself sitting alone on that bench every Sunday. Jisung returned each week to join you, sometimes bringing you a drink, and one for himself, as the two of you sat on that bench and talked until crickets could be heard through the darkness. You’d grown quite fond of his presence in your dull life, finding yourself counting down the days until you’d see him again on that bench. In the span of those first four months of knowing him, it only took Jisung two months to ask you out on a date, and one month after that, when the two of you were sitting on the bench watching the sunset, he asked you to be his girlfriend._

Now here you were, two-and-a-half years later, walking towards that very spot that held a special place in your heart. As you neared the bench, you called out for him.

“Jisung?”

The young man stood, turning to reveal his award-winning smile, the same smile that made all your troubles fade away and your heart swell with affection. Oh how lucky you were to have fallen in love with such a beautiful person, inside and out. He stretched out his hand as you approached him, pulling you into his embrace.

“Angel,” Jisung greeted you, resting his cheek on the top of your head as he tightened his arms around you momentarily before pulling back slightly, “I missed you.”

You smiled brightly, the sparkles in your eyes reflecting the light from the moon as Jisung stared down at you lovingly. “I missed you more.”

Jisung released his hold on you before offering you his arm, “Come with me.” Your gaze shifted from his face to his arm then back to his face curiously before you looped your arm through his.

“Where are we going?” you questioned.

“I thought we’d take a stroll. It’s beautiful tonight,” Jisung nudged your shoulder playfully, “but not as beautiful as my girl.” 

It wasn’t a secret that Jisung liked to shower you in compliments, but no matter what, you still couldn’t get used to it as your cheeks flushed a light pink. You giggled, hiding your face in his shoulder as the two of you walked. A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you studied the scenery around you. You hadn’t even realized that Jisung slipped out of your hold until he stood in front of you, a single flower sitting delicately in his hands.

“For you, Angel,” Jisung said, extending the flower towards you. Carefully, you took it as you smiled up at your boyfriend in adoration. 

Every so often, as you continued to walk aimlessly through the park, Jisung would stop and pick another flower to add to the growing collection in your hands. Soon, you held your own makeshift bouquet as you stared at Jisung’s back, watching him reach for yet another flower.

“Baby, I think I have enough flowers now,” you told him, cocking your head to the side in amusement.

“You can never have enough flowers, my love.” Jisung shoved one final flower into your hands as you shook your head with a laugh.

“Well, now it’s my turn to find you one,” you grinned, placing your bouquet into his hands as you set off on your search for the perfect flower. To your right, you spotted a stand of gladioli and decided that was the one. [Gladioli](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ftd.com%2Fblog%2Fshare%2Fgladiolus-meaning-and-symbolism&t=MDEzYjhhZmU2MjJmOWJkMmQwMGM1ZWM5MDA4ZTQyYTdjZTI1OTZmMCxXRTlodjZkaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AOCIj0hiF6sIusd6q5gL2RA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjisungsjheekies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190433953145%2Fbecause-of-you-i-bloomed&m=1) were known to be a symbol of infatuation, so what better flower to give Jisung than that. Walking over to the plant, you plucked one of the blossoms before turning it in your fingers to examine it. Satisfied with your selection, you turned around to give the flower to Jisung before a gasp escaped your mouth, the flower dropping from your hand. 

There Jisung was, your bouquet in one hand and a diamond ring in the other, kneeling on one knee as he tenderly looked at you.

“Angel, from the very moment that I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were someone special. When I saw you sitting on that bench that day, I couldn’t stop thinking about how breathtaking you looked–the way the sunset made your eyes sparkle like diamonds, the way your cheeks turned pink from the cold, the way you rested your head against your knees as you closed your eyes in tranquility. I remember the way you first smiled at me, and I swore I’d never seen something so beautiful. Yet, here you are now, more beautiful than ever. I couldn’t believe that someone like you actually existed in this world, and I still can’t, if I’m being honest. You’re compassionate, ambitious, courageous, energetic, and every day, I ask myself how I got so lucky to have someone like you in my life.” Jisung looked down at the bouquet for a moment before meeting your gaze once more, a single tear falling past his cheek. “A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love. Y/N, you are the sunshine in my life and because of you, I bloomed. Before I met you, I was wilted but with you by my side, you gave me life again. You’ve made me happier than you’ll ever know and I hope you will allow me the chance to return what you gave to me because no one deserves it more than you. Angel, will you marry me?”

Tears flowed freely down your cheeks, your hand lifted over your mouth as you looked down at the young man who’d just poured out his heart to you. Since the beginning, part of you knew that he’d be the one you’d grow old with. You couldn’t think of anyone you’d rather spend the rest of your life with than the boy who stood in front of you. Jisung was quite literally perfect–yes, he had some flaws but that’s what made you human. It didn’t take long after he’d asked you to be his girlfriend for you to fall madly in love with him: his smile, his voice, his personality, his everything. You’d dreamt all of your life of what this day would be like, but it was so much better than what you could’ve ever imagined and that was all because of him. 

Tackling him to the ground, you collapsed on top of him as you began to pepper his face with kisses, mumbling ‘ _yes_ ’ every time your lips left his skin. Jisung placed his hands on either side of your face, pulling you closer to lock your lips in a passionate kiss. You tried your best to convey your emotions through the kiss as your tears fell onto Jisung’s cheeks. Pulling your lips apart, Jisung swiped his thumbs across your cheeks as you stared at him, your eyes holding so much affection towards your soon-to-be husband.

“I love you,” Jisung whispered softly, slipping the ring onto your finger before placing his hand against your cheek. Leaning your head into his palm, you smiled fondly.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
